prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Jack Haynes The Conspiracy Theory
Billy Jack Haynes The Conspiracy Theory is a shoot interview. Description Viewers of RF Video's Shoot Interviews have heard some of the craziest stories ever told about the wrestling business. For over a decade, RF Video has offered some of wrestling's most controversial figures a forum to tell their story. Of all, arguably the most controversial interviewee was Billy Jack Haynes. If you thought you heard it all in Billy Jack's first shoot, you haven't heard anything yet. RF Video, Inc sat down with one of our most outspoken guests ever for a second time. The statements made were so shocking, that our legal team had to view this video numerous times. The statements made are so outrageous and so insane that some would say could only be made by a mad man. It is with great excitement that RF Video presents Billy Jack Haynes: The Conspiracy Theory. Billy Jack is unique from most interviewees in that he has nothing to lose. Billy has no desire to ever work again in the business, thus pulls not punches, and plays no political games. Billy will give you his opinion with or without consequences. Billy turned it up to a level unprecedented in past shoot interviews during this taping. Billy has wrestled with all of the biggest stars of the 80s and for every top promotion in the country. Billy has seen and heard it all, and isn't shy in sharing it with you. Additionally, Billy has a lot of theories about some of wrestling's most controversial subjects. Some of these theories are completely off of the wall, yet Billy shares them all in this classic Shoot Interview. The difference in this and past interviews is that we showed up with no questions. Billy just wanted to rant for three hours. Billy addresses controversies, urban legends, and rumors without provocation. We just sat back, listened, and were absolutely amazed at what we heard from this former wrestling great. Billy offers his opinions about many of the deaths in wrestling over the last two decades. Billy has some interesting theories behind all of them due to his personal relationship with these late greats and the people around them. Billy has thoughts on the passing of Rick Rude, Hercules Hernandez, Bossman, Eddy Guerrero, Curt Henning, JYD, Sherri Martel, Crash Holly, Sherri Martel, Adrian Adonis, Big John Stuff, Elizabeth, Dino Bravo, Owen Hart, Chris Benoit, Nancy Sullian, Davey Boy Smith, Hawk, Brian Pillman, Test and a few other legends. Billy had his own agenda when he walked into the room and the camera turned on. Billy provided this list of wrestlers himself. Billy goes into detail about the individual and his memories of working with him or her. Billy then gives his theories and opinions as to what exactly happened with each wrestler. Billy's conspiracy theories make the JFK Assassination look like child's play. This was something that had been eating at Billy for years. Billy was incredibly nervous before the interview. Billy even had a brief anxiety attack before we went to tape. This is how important it was to Billy to get this all off of his chest. It was truly like opening up the verbal diary of a m ad man. Billy has a reputation of his own within the wrestling business. Billy addresses this and gives a thorough background on abuse suffered in his childhood. Billy continues to tell his story and how that impacted him for the rest of his life. Billy also addresses his own demons and obstacles he has had over the last several years. These are some very emotional segments. This video is not intended for children. This is a video that needs to be watched if you are a wrestling fan of any generation. Whether you believe all of it, some of it, or none of it, you will never watch wrestling the same after watching this interview. If you liked Ring of Hell, you will love this interview. RF Video is proud to present – Billy Jack Haynes: The Conspiracy Theory - Shoot Interview II. External links * Profile Category:Shoot interviews Category:DVD releases